


［吉良老板］血腥爱情故事-Killer

by Scarlett_Wang



Category: J o j o, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Wang/pseuds/Scarlett_Wang
Summary: 《血腥爱情故事》这一系列是吉良老板的G向短篇，没什么情节，为了爽而爽。主要角色死亡WARNING无能力，吉良老板是恋人。吉良不恋手，但是杀人魔。老板每次被吉良杀死后又回复活到世界的某个角落，然后想办法回到杜王町，被吉良用各种方法杀死。本篇是枪杀。
Relationships: Kira Yoshikage (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Diavolo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	［吉良老板］血腥爱情故事-Killer

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇BGM：《杀手》-林俊杰  
> （如果喜欢音乐剧的话，用L’assasymphonie做BGM也不错。如果你的阅读速度和我相仿，歌曲的起伏会和文章非常契合。）

吉良吉影潜伏着，在街边的拐角。  
杜王町是个很传统的小镇，晚上十一点，街上已经没什么人了。何况今天下雪，除了东边营业的两家酒吧里依然人声沸腾，小镇的其他地方已经陷入了黑夜的寂静。  
他在等那个粉色头发的男人从“天堂之门”出来。吉良吉影发现他通常在晚上九点进入夜店，半夜十二点离开。大多数时候是一个人离开，偶尔会跟着某个男人上车。粉发男人的猎艳对象并不固定——或者说，大约是别人看上的他，因为他勾着男人手臂的时候吉良吉影可以清楚地看到他手臂的妖艳纹身和那身除了脱衣舞娘之外没人会穿的、从颈项像蜘蛛网般散开、一直连接到他也许穿着着的丁字裤上的黑色内衣。  
——伺候男人睡觉挣小费的舞娘。

如果今天他是一个人出来，吉良打算今天就下手。自从他发现那个粉发男人出现在这小镇，他已经在这里蹲点两个星期了。他的指甲已经到生长周期的顶峰，他已经快要抑制不住扼杀生命的欲望了——何况是那么艳丽的、迷人的、生机勃勃的生命。  
因为爱情无限重来的生命。

说实话吉良吉影并不能确定迪亚波罗在过去的两周有没有看到过自己。迪亚波罗被某个喝醉的男人扛在肩上拖到车上时曾看向自己所在的阴影，那一双漂亮的绿色眼睛透过被汗浸透的粉发四处张望，似乎在寻找什么人。像漆黑小巷里闪过的黑猫的眼睛，像绝望的山洞里不甘顺从的绿色萤石——也许只是半秒的对视就让吉良吉影全身的血液为之沸腾——他勃起了，指甲疯狂地顶紧了由于心潮澎湃而攥紧的西裤面料中。

他摸了摸西装口袋里的左轮手枪，短小的武器安静地躺在那里，等待主人发号施令。吉良吉影的羽绒衣几乎被融化的雪湿透——他很激动，杀人的冲动让他浑身发热。制定好计划以来的这一周他无法控制地每日想象子弹穿透迪亚波罗那些紧实而修长的肌肉时留下的新鲜伤口，腥甜的血会从枪伤里汩汩溢出，融进软绵绵的白雪。也许他会扶着迪亚波罗钻进车子，在光达不到的地方听他因为受伤而痛苦的快速喘息——然后亲吻他涂着野莓味唇蜜的滑腻嘴唇。

来了。  
迪亚波罗出现在吉良吉影的视野中，穿着一身包裹到大腿根的软蓬蓬的黑色仿皮草大衣，镶着劣质水钻的网袜和雪一样亮晶晶的。他被一个几近秃顶的中年男人死乞白赖地一直黏到门口，大概是被迪亚波罗一再的拒绝惹恼了，使力推了一下男脱衣舞娘，缩进冒着热气的夜店里。

迪亚波罗被男人推了一个趔趄，但很快稳下身体，头颅低垂，嘴里吐出温暖的白色哈气。带着深色斑点的粉发从肩膀垂下来，吉良吉影看不清楚他的脸。一双光腿熟练地操纵着那双在夜店的霓虹灯下不停闪光的塑料质地的黑色女式高跟靴，走得颤颤巍巍——大约是被人灌酒了。

吉良吉影静悄悄跟上去，唯一的见证者是他在雪地留下的脚印——也很快会被飘落的雪荡涤干净。他的心激动地狂跳，每个细胞都叫嚣着想要眼前的生变为死、性欲和爱情升华为死亡。可他的头脑还冷静，口袋里握着枪的手未曾流一滴汗——经验丰富的杀手不会因为激情而出错。

迪亚波罗避过路灯的暖光，转身走进了一条黑暗而空荡的小巷。下一盏路灯在很远的地方——吉良吉影在路口的转角把口袋里的手枪咔嗒一声上膛，像死亡交响曲开始前乐手的调音。迪亚波罗靠着墙根走得很慢，在酒精的作用下身体时不时擦到灰色的砖石。黑色皮草大衣渐渐从主人的后颈滑下来，露出他穿着那件黑色蕾丝内衣的肩膀和一截肌肉匀称的手臂。

瞄准——扣下扳机。

迪亚波罗应声扑进雪地，没有发出半点多余声音。血被藏进了他的皮草大衣，随着他受伤爬行的动作，白雪被拖开，留下点点不规则的诡异的红色鲜血。子弹大约是穿透了他的右肺，他挣扎着靠着墙根坐起来，在皮草内侧口袋里摸出了一只盛着透明液体的玻璃管。熟练地将针头安装在玻璃管上，将透明液体颤抖着注射进左臂静脉——从容不迫，只有紊乱的白色哈气出卖了他的伤势。

他仰起头，因为毒品带来的神经快感眼珠上翻，远处的昏暗灯光照亮他姣好的脸庞。吉良吉影从拐角走出来，迪亚波罗看向他，那猫一般的瞳孔濒临破碎边缘，映出杀手的轮廓。涂着甜蜜粉色唇釉的嘴角似乎勾起了一抹笑意，摄魂夺魄。

一枪、两枪、三枪。

血液像料想的那样从他的身体里汩汩溢出，死神和冬天作伴，飞快地带走他肉体的温度。都不是致命伤——但三枪足以让迪亚波罗动弹不得，预料中地失血而死。吉良吉影在迪亚波罗身旁蹲下，将冰冷的墙壁替换成他的温热的手臂，把恋人圈在怀里。

毒品的摄入让迪亚波罗几乎感觉不到疼痛，支离破碎的绿色瞳孔中映出吉良吉影温柔得几近恭谦的淡蓝眼眸，那眼神就像一位虔诚的祭司看向他的神圣之物。粉色的唇瓣在死亡的寂静中笑得肆意而张扬，仿佛一只因为美貌被制成标本的蝴蝶的脆弱的骄傲。

吉良吉影缓缓将迪亚波罗横抱起来，向他停车的方向走去。

“果然……吉良……是今天，  
我有感觉的，我早上醒来就知道……

“那个男人说想要我……吉良，  
我对他说……我今天有约了。”

迪亚波罗贴在吉良吉影听到话后剧烈起伏的胸口，他的日本人在激动的时候不擅长用语言表达情感，生理反应却足够真挚诚实。

“吻我，吉良……  
我坚持不到回家了。”

他已经感觉不到自己被吉良吉影抱上了车的后座，意识正在可怕地一点点流失。吉良吉影呼吸急促地吻上他思念已久的柔软唇瓣，死神飞驰的马车狂奔着夺走生命的温度。

于是他们又一次在生命的流逝和死亡的过程中交融，不连贯的生命在以死亡为结局的祭祀中融为一体。爱的冲动到了极致，也就是死亡的冲动。恋人的激情是死亡的光晕，他们拼命地从对方身上汲取那诱人的极乐，痴迷地朝那耀眼的光芒奋力奔去，将作为个体的孤独远远抛在身后。肉体的短暂欢愉和爱情的长久幻景从来比不上死亡令人目眩神迷，它们顶多不过是对导致死亡的暴力行为的拙略模仿。暴力行为引导蓬勃的生命戛然走向死亡，被社会规则所期待的人类个体的不连贯由此被彻底与他们分离。他们两厢情愿的情杀是最淫秽的交媾。

**Author's Note:**

> 文章参考了巴塔耶的《色情》中提出的观点。


End file.
